What Turns You On?
by Bam Bam and Sookface
Summary: Lately, the sex has been lacking and the girls become quite concerned so they set up cameras in their partners rooms to see what turns them on. Humor of course :D Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

What Turns You On?

**Summary**

Lately, the sex has been lacking and the girls become quite concerned so they set up cameras in their partners rooms to see what turns them on.

**Authors**

Chocolatexloverx16 and AquilaTempestas

**Just a Small Note...**

This time round we decided to try something sexual of a humour nature and this is the result. We're sure we do not need to warn you this multi-chaptered story will feature strong sexual references... so proceed with caution.

.

**Chapter One: The Sex Lacks**

Ming Ming was beyond agitated. There was something wrong with her boyfriend. To help her sort out her issue, she had called upon a gathering. She looked around the room and sighed heavily. She hoped her friends had answers. "Ok girls, thanks for coming," Ming Ming exclaimed in that loud squeaky voice of hers. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," she added.

"You said this was urgent, so of course we came. What's going on?" Salima inquired.

The blue-haired singer blushed, to the surprise of everyone present. "It's Mystel."

"MYSTEL? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? DO I NEED TO GO OVER AND TEACH HIM A LESSON?"

"Calm down Hilary, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Mariam asked. "Is he spending too much time in the bathroom?" she added dryly. Mystel was the first guy she knew that spent a minimum of an hour inside.

Ming Ming sighed. "Well, I'm really worried that I'm not good enough for him, you know… in bed." Ming Ming was greeted with silence, so she went on. "He rarely ever wants to have sex and he spends so much time in the bathroom. I've noticed. He might think I'm not that smart, but I've noticed."

Everyone but Matilda was doing their best to comfort Ming Ming in this tragic time. When a guy turns down sex, you know something is wrong. "Wait a minute you guys. This may be just a coincidence, but I'm facing a similar problem. Oliver spends so much time with his paints and always ignores me unless he wants a sandwich."

"Hmmm this is odd, Tala ignores me too. ME!" Julia shouted. "He's not the type to say no to sex!" In fact, Tala was the one asking for sex. Every morning, he'd drop by Julia's house and ask for a little bit of loving. When Tala didn't drop by last Monday, she knew something was wrong. "Now that I think about it... he spends a lot of time in his room singing strange songs." As weird as Tala was, he never broke out into random singing fits.

Emily rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You're not the only one with a guy interested in not getting laid," she mumbled. When she first met Johnny, he was a sex addict. Now it seemed he was having withdrawal symptoms. It wasn't good for her self-esteem. She missed those nights Johnny would seduce her and take control. "He spends a lot of time drooling over his toys," she added darkly.

Mariah wrinkled her nose in disgust and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rei and I haven't had sex in three months," she replied stroppily. The girls gasped. She sighed. "I know it's awful, but it seems he's more fascinated by hair accessories than me." Something was definitely wrong.

Rosette and Bianca looked at each other. "We think Enrique has another girl on the side," they both said simultaneously. "I mean we share Enrique between the two of us, but he doesn't want to sleep with either of us anymore." They both sighed. Nights were lonely and dull without the Italian Stallion.

Now it was Salima's turn to express her concern. "Kane's always had an obsession with technology, and I'd learned to deal with that. But it seems to be getting in the way of our sex life. Ok, it IS getting in the way, and frankly, I'm annoyed and confused."

Queen had been pretty silent up to now. She told her tale of woe. "I've noticed that makes up excuses to go outside instead of being with me. One can only weed the gardens so many times, you know? This whole thing has started ever since the purple freak gave him some gnomes." She shook her head. "I don't know what Kai sees in them..." she muttered.

"What about Bryan?" Mariam asked randomly. "Is the guy even turned on by anything?" she wondered aloud. The girls shrugged. No one knew of Bryan was capable of feeling any sort of emotion other than anger.

Ming Ming had enough of this bitch session. It wasn't really going anywhere, but the venting felt good. "You know, we all may be feeling a little desperate…" Mariah glared at her. "Okay, a lot desperate, but we should do something about it."

Hilary mumbled under her breath something that sounded like, 'damn straight we should'.

Ming Ming made a little coughing sound to get everyone's attention. It must've been too much, since Salima rushed to her and started to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre. After assuring Salima and the rest that she was fine, Ming Ming walked to the middle of the circle the girls had unconsciously formed. "I noticed you all mentioned some sort of a fetish… perhaps we can use this to our advantage?"

Salima peered up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Are you suggesting that we spy on them?" Queen asked, a smirk forming on her lips. She liked the idea of spying on the boys. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to use?" asked Matilda, speaking for all the girls.

Ming Ming smirked. "Oh... you'll love it." The girls all looked at each other excited. Who knows what they could learn?

.

AquilaTempestas: After awhile of doing absolutely nothing, we've finally uploaded something new! We'll be working on the sequel of Kai's Party and chapter two of Don't Diss the Pants in the next coming weeks, but until then enjoy this fic and don't hesitate to leave a review.

Chocolatexloverx16: I can't wait to see this one through! Who's with me? Lol. Aquila and I are certainly evil but it's cool because you love us anyway… I think… anyway! Hope you enjoyed so far ^_^


End file.
